Out of the ashes
by SiriuslyLuvmaiL
Summary: Phoenix is President Snow's grandaughter, even if she wishes she weren't. She's been brought up around the Games her whole life, but now that Katniss Everdeen has been chosen for the Quarter Quell, Phoenix begins to have her doubts about the Capitol. Who is really in the wrong? Will update as soon as I can, I plan to have several chapters for this story. Rated T just to be safe.


**I know this isn't the first of its kind, but I thought it might be interesting to write from the perspective of someone we don't know a lot about, and who's also close to President Snow. Anyway, read on!**

I've been brought up around the Games my whole life, and I'd never really given them a second thought. I had been told that it was only right; the districts had waged war against the Capitol, so we had made them pay for their mistakes. But as I had watched Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, embrace Peeta Mellark just after he had been brought back to life, I sensed that something was not right. These people were not evil, they did not deserve to die. When Katniss had volunteered for her sister, I had heard rumors that it was all a show to get people to like her and send her supplies. But now I thought differently; maybe Katniss volunteered for her sister out of love, not for the fame. If these people could love each other like Katniss loved her sister… Didn't that make us the evil ones, for snatching them away from their loved ones?

I dared not tell my family about my musings, least they make their way to my grandfather. Everyone thinks I am so innocent, that I see everything the way other children my age do. But I can see past the glory and glamour of the Games. I see what it does to the families of the tributes, and to the victors. I see the sunken eyes and bony bodies of those who have turned to morphling or alcohol to help them cope, and the empty, blank looks of the victors who have fallen into depression. But Katniss and Peeta were different. The way Peeta looked at her… It wasn't just to look good and survive the Games. He really loved her. Katniss was harder for me to read, though. She was good at acting tough; but every once in a while, her gentle nature that she had with her sister showed through.

I had once told my grandfather that I wanted to love someone as much as Katniss loved Peeta; he had replied with a smile that I would, but I could tell he was not happy that I looked up to Katniss. It was bad enough I wore my hair in a side braid like she did. He thought it was just a phase; that it would pass as soon as these Games were finished, then I would move on to some other obsession. I, however, had the feeling that this was nowhere near being over. As I watched Katniss take out tributes one by one, I thought I wouldn't be surprised if she won the Quarter Quell.

My friends at school all had their favorite tributes, the girls favoring Cashmere most of the time and the boys rooting for Gloss in these Games. I kept my admiration of Katniss a secret from all but my best friend. Even she did not understand, asking why I would want a girl from Twelve to win the Games. Many girls I knew told me how their mothers had been upset when Finnick Odair was called into the arena again. This I could not understand. It was common for people to be upset about the death of their favorite tributes, but the women usually were saddened over the tributes of their gender.

As I was making my way towards my bedroom one night, I passed my grandfather's study. I had been told earlier that day that I needed to stay out of sight until Grandfather's guest left; apparently he was very important for the Games. The study door was open just an inch, enough for me to peer through. Grandfather sat with another man at the long table, facing the television that was placed in there. They were talking in low voices, as the Games played silently. I opened the door just a bit wider and stuck my head into the room.

"-is the face of the rebellion," Grandfather was saying angrily. His guest sighed.

"Coriolanus, we cannot kill her off. The people of the Capitol adore her; do you want them to rebel, too?" The man had a gravelly voice that made me shiver.

Grandfather huffed. "If we do not put a stop to her, the uprisings will continue to grow larger until they cannot be contained." At this, he pushed a button on his remote, and the screen changed to different scenery, fire and smoke and people running. I presumed that they were screaming due to their open mouths and tear stained faces. "They are getting worse, Plutarch. The districts are pushing back."

The man, Plutarch, snorted. "They seem fierce now. Just wait until the Quell is over. Once their little Mockingjay is dead, who will they have as a leader?"

Granfather leaned back in his chair. "How can we be sure that she dies? She survived the last Games."

Plutarch gave a little laugh. "The 74th Hunger Games was made by a newbie."

"You are not exactly an expert yourself, Heavensbee." Grandfather's voice was strained, as if he was trying to keep himself calm.

"But I've had more experience. I know what I'm doing. If you don't want Miss Everdeen to come out of the arena… She won't."

I backed away from the study and leaned against the wall. Katniss was going to die. Once my grandfather made a decision like that, there was no going back. I felt confused as to why this upset me. She was just another tribute, just like the hundreds of tributes that had died in the previous Games. But I knew in the back of my mind that she was different. She didn't kill people for the fun of it. She didn't enjoy taking people's lives. She had tried to save that little girl from Eleven last year, and she had done the same with the Morphling in these Games.

I walked back to my room, my bare feet padding softly on the thick-carpeted floor. I climbed into my large bed and snuggled under the thick down blanket. I tried to sleep, but images were rushing through my head. I was so confused; who was in the wrong?

**So with the part about Finnick, I couldn't remember if his prostitution was common knowledge in the Capitol. I do know he reveals it to Katniss and the others in Mockingjay when they are recording videos in the woods outside of 12. I tried Google to see if I could find out anything about that, but nothing came up, so I just made it so only his customers know what he does. Please don't be mad if I messed that up, I apologize if I did. **


End file.
